


Sempiternal

by Tiramisseun



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheese, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, CreekSecretSanta2017, Cussing, Fluff, I mean, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Sickfic, and you're gonna love it, cheesier than chesse, cheesier than mac n cheese, hopefully, pure hearted fluff, what did you expect?, yep this is going to be as cliche as it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiramisseun/pseuds/Tiramisseun
Summary: Tweek felt rigid, felt like he was stuck there in his place with his heart running out from his chest---ripping his insides in the process.Craig’s left.Tweek releases a shaky breath as he tries to wrap his mind around it.Craig’s left to Denver .Tweek feels like he’s about to vomit. Frantically, He breaks out into a sprint towards home, barely noticing the people around him and almost bumping into them. He rushes inside and into his room, locking the door behind him before feeling his legs give away.Craig’s gone.Alternatively, The five times Craig and Tweek celebrated Christmas Eve together and the one time they didn't.





	Sempiternal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Creek Secret Santa gift to [@goodbyebabymoon ](https://goodbyebabymoon.tumblr.com) !! I hope you enjoy this fanfic---have a happy holiday!
> 
> I also hope this fic and the art gave Tweek and Craig justice !!

[1]

 

On their first Christmas Eve as a couple, being Tweek Tweak’s boyfriend--- there are a lot of things that are to be expected and to be unexpected about. The fidgeting, the need for coffee, the worry rat nature, all of those had already been predicted by Craig. Craig didn’t mind it, not really. He does worry about his health though---like how tiring fidgeting could be for Tweek, or how bad caffeine is for the body--most especially with Tweek’s amount of consumption--or even how unhealthy it is for Tweek to worry even about the simplest of things---but Craig doesn’t blame him for that, so he tries to understand and help Tweek. So when Tweek comes barging in his bedroom in the middle of the night, he knows very well not to get annoyed.

 _“Craaaaaaaaaaaaaig!”_ Tweek’s voice drawls out as the sound of the door slamming wide open jolts Craig awake from his sleep, even moreso when Tweek turned on the lights. A throbbing headache from the sudden movement, light, and noise made him softly groan in pain.

“What, wait, what’s happen----” Craig pauses for a second, his headache slowly dissipating. He glances at the door and sees his boyfriend, panting and his clothes in disarray--more so than usual, “Oh, hey Tweek,” He offers a small smile before he stretches his arms, yawning widely. “What time is it?” He murmurs, glancing at the still dark view of the outside from his window. He glances at his clock as Tweek approaches him, “Jesus, Tweek. It’s five in the morning, what are you doing----” Tweek collapses to the floor by his bed, “here?” He whispers before leaning towards the shaking boy. “Hey babe, what’s happened?” His eyebrows knit together in worry, he lies down on his stomach, placing his cheek on top of his arm, his other hand flying to the blonde’s locks, playing with his hair. He feels Tweek calm down a little, “What brought you here early in the morning, babe?”

Tweek looks up at him, his eyes showing signs of exhaustion.

 _Jesus christ, did he even get to sleep?_ Craig thinks uneasily--it was already a common knowledge to everyone that Tweek could barely sleep with the mixture of caffeine and his anxiousness and paranoia, but lately, since Craig had started to show him the way of living through hot chocolate, Tweek has been sleeping longer---even if they are longer just by mere minutes.

“ _Nghh_ \---I thought y-you a-already left t-to see the fi-fireworks without me!” He says, furrowing his brows and his eyes widening. His eyes had a gloss to it that Craig feels his chest tighten. He hated seeing. Tweek--the worry rat he is--gets paranoid and anxious very often. Craig hates it when the fear sometimes just makes Tweek cry. Actually--Craig just hates seeing Tweek fear something in general. It pains him to see Tweek get so distressed about it.

“Tweek, honey, listen,” He says calmly, his hand that was on Tweek’s hair moves to the boy’s cheeks, his thumb moving in circular motion. “It’s five in the morning on Christmas Eve. The most people would do at this time is  _sleep_.” He reassures before propping himself and sits with his legs crossed. “Besides, where did you even get  _that_ idea?”

Tweek avoids his eyes, “C-Clyde….” He slowly meets Craig’s eyes before evading again.

“What the fuck dude,” Craig exclaims, dumbfounded, “Why the fuck would you trust Clyde?” He makes an incredulous face.

Tweek hands, by habit when he’s in a stressful situation, starts to get into his hair---most likely to pull on it. Luckily, Craig knows about this action so he holds the blonde’s hands with his to stop him. Tweek’s hands were shaking---Craig wasn’t quite sure if it was the cold for being outside or for the sudden “pressure” he might have accidentally placed on Tweek. Either way, Craig knew better than to let his boyfriend shake.

“Okay Tweek, let’s talk about what Clyde said to you,” He pulls Tweek up, the blonde does so, and pulls him into the bed. Tweek, though quite tense at the moment, repositioned himself at the other side of the bed---by now it’s probably a habit or routine already for Tweek to put himself there. As he should, in Craig’s opinion, that space is for Tweek after all.

There were many times--- _of course_ , considering the years of their friendship---that Clyde and Token had tried to sit on top of Craig’s bed---especially the first time they came to his house and into his bedroom. Craig flipped them off for putting themselves there---and though naive, even Clyde got the message. That didn’t mean he didn’t try though. However, as they both kept on visiting their robot of a friend, they both understood that Craig’s bed is off limits as Craig deemed it  _his_ space, a space not even Clyde and Token (or anyone else for that matter) should be in.

And yet, it was also a thing that had immediately changed when Craig became good friends with Tweek---a relationship that he felt for the other boy he never admitted back then. Tweek had felt safe and comfortable in Craig’s bed. It started when Tweek got paranoid that the underwear gnomes were following him  _everywhere_ and he couldn’t sit on the floor due to the fear that a gnome would give him a wedgie just to get his underwear ( _“G-gah! What if they break my balls so hard in a wedgie that I can never get to pee? Oh jesus!”_ Craig remembers Tweek yelling). So Craig let the blonde stay there---overtime though, Tweek’s presence on Craig’s bed became a warmth that he had started to appreciate and began to like (sometimes look for, but he won’t tell Tweek that).

“ _Nghh--!”_ Tweek shivers, “Clyde t-texted me---  _nggh--_ he told me on how you’d a-always attend by y-yourself!” His shoulders tense up, “T-told me to check if you didn’t already leave---  _nghh!”_  Craig wraps a part of the duvet on Tweek’s shoulders, “Also told me ‘Who says fireworks won’t start in the morning?’ but I said, ‘Clyde, nobody does fireworks in the morning, it’s too bright!’--  _nghh--_ b-but he then replies, ‘Tweek, early-early morning is dark, who says they can’t do it?’ so, and then I--nghh!” Craig tried not to roll his eyes,  _of course Clyde would insert and idiotic idea into Tweek’s head, even if he didn’t mean to_.

Before he lets the blonde continue--the story clearly stressing him out-- he pats him on the shoulders, “Honey, I’m still here, you can calm down now.” Craig re-assures, “Is that why you came here? To check if I was here?” Craig thought it was  _kind of_ cute for Tweek to worry so much---but he tried not to, seeing his boyfriend stressed about it isn’t a cute image at all.

Tweek nods his head a few times. “ _Nghh_ \--I thought that if you weren’t here and you did left me, I would think of how lame you are for ditching me and kick your butt again in the next game!” Tweek shivers again, the duvet not really doing any much for him.

“Well, you can’t kick my butt the next game when we’re on the same team, Tweek.” Craig blatantly says, “And I’m here, so you wouldn’t have a reason to do so anyways.” Tweek snaps his eyes towards him, they both stare at each other for a while. Tweek’s mouth is in a slight pour, his eyes furrowed. Craig tried his best to keep his neutral--his “robotic” expression, as most call it-- having to clench his teeth and tense his jaw just to not smile because  _holy shit my boyfriend is so cute I love him so much fuck_.

Craig--to save himself-- lays back down to the bed on his side in order to face Tweek. He motions the pouting boy to follow suit--but not before he releases a ‘ _nghh’_. Craig places the duvet properly on Tweek again, kicking the bottom of the duvet to cover both of their legs---  _or maybe his, he’s always has been quite taller than Tweek anyways_ \---to wrap them both properly.

“Don’t worry Tweek, I won’t leave you on our first Christmas eve together,” Craig reassures the blonde. In response, Tweek snuggles into Craig’s chest. Craig welcomes him openly and opens his arms so he Tweek can properly snuggle. He wraps his arms around him. “Sleep, Tweek, you need it.” He says, his hand going into the blonde’s hair to massage his scalp---a movement he realised that calms Tweek down. “I’ll be here when you wake up,  _then_ we can watch the fireworks together.”

In a tiny voice, Tweek asks, “Are you-- _nghh_ \--- sure?”

“Yes, Tweek.” Craig smiles a little.

“Good, because I’ll take Stripe away if you don’t keep that.”

_“Tweeeek.”_

* * *

 

By the time the sun had set and only an hour left till the fireworks show started, Craig found himself and Tweek still in his bed, not moving an inch since lunch (wherein they were both forced to come down and eat due to their rumbling stomachs). Their legs entangled and Tweek holding tightly onto him as he slept—his boyfriend hasn’t taken coffee the whole day and Craig had only made him hot chocolate during lunch.

A thing that Craig is slowly introducing to Tweek to lessen his addiction with coffee (since google told him it wouldn’t be healthy).

“Craig!” He hears his sister call from downstairs, “Mum says if you plan to go to the fireworks show, you better fix yourself now!” Sometimes it surprises Craig on how loud Tricia’s voice is, but most of the time, he’s just annoyed as Tricia still has a really high pitched voice and can sound like a rat screaming.

Craig sighs, he didn’t want to lull Tweek to waking up when he looks completely at peace as he slept—he looked super comfortable too. But this is their first Christmas Eve celebrating together as a couple---as last year they weren’t able to celebrate together---so it just  _has_ to be special.

If Craig could be honest, he doesn’t really celebrate Christmas. He doesn’t really care for it other than the extra food and the gifts given—but other than that, it is honestly just another day to him. If he could even be  _more_ honest, he didn’t even like going to the Fireworks show----it was just a tradition that he had done since he was six or so.

But of course he wouldn’t tell Tweek that. Tweek had been stressing about presents since  _October_. Listing out names he wants to give gifts to---which only resulted to four to five names---and planning  _what_ to give, in which he’d exclaim it’s ‘Too much pressure’ but does it anyway. When December came around, Tweek was practically vibrating in excitement when he asked Craig to help him set up the decorations in their café.

And Craig  _couldn’t_ say no, obviously.

Tweek had visited him in his home and was smiling widely at him, excitement in his voice,a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Craig thought he was looking directly at the sun---Tweek just practically  _glowed_ in happiness.

He looked so  _awfully_ cute.

And if there is one known weakness that everyone knows about Craig---it’s Tweek.

So when Tweek had practically spluttered out his invitation, Craig couldn’t help but say yes---not that he wanted to say no (He is too much of a trash for his boyfriend to reject him, honestly). Tweek began animatedly--- _really animatedly_ , with the whole arms and hands moving around, sound effects, his voice going to different tones and volumes, the whole nine yards of animated. It was honestly  _really_ adorable to see Tweek In that state. Craig paid attention to everything he said---or at least tried to. His boyfriend’s facial expressions and actions was too distracting.

He  _loves_ it.

And when it was time for them to put up the decorations for the shop---which happened late at night by the way, it was closing time and that detail was one thing Tweek had forgotten to tell him but he didn’t mind it enough to tell his boyfriend---Tweek had placed a Christmas CD into the stereo and began singing along with the songs, sometimes swinging his body from side to side.

Craig didn’t know if it was the coffee that made him hyper or it’s the season itself.

But seeing Tweek like that was so  _endearing._

So, yeah. Craig wanted this first Christmas Eve and Christmas of theirs (and their next Christmases together) be special---somehow. Craig has already done some research about other stuff but he thought some of it was too forward---he and Tweek is taking it slow and what other fun to do than watch a fireworks show?

Tweek suddenly moves in his arms, emitting a soft groan, before Craig realises that he has to wake Tweek up now if they want to get ready on time. Craig softly pats Tweek on the back as he softly called out to him, in order not to surprise the blonde.

“Tweek, Tweek,” He nudges the blonde who softly groans, “Wake up, we have to get ready to watch the fireworks,” He says. Tweek’s eyes flutters open, drowsiness still evident in his eyes, and sits up. Blinking slowly, he stretches his arms and yawns before looking around. His eyes lands on Craig and decided to lie down again.

 _“Tweeeek,”_ Craig whines--almost, if you could call it a whine when his voice is in monotone--”We’re gonna get late and I know you want to watch the fireworks.”

“ _Nghhh,_ ” Tweek wraps his arms around Craig, holding him tighter, “Let’s just stay here---  _nghh_ ,” He suggests, and honestly, Craig  _loves_ the idea of staying in. But Craig doesn’t think it’s going to be that special or memorable if they just stayed indoors.

“You were so hyped about it, babe, what changed?” He asks, because he knows Tweek doesn’t exactly change his mind on important stuff that quickly.

“Nothing-- _nghh_ ,” Tweek looks up at him, “I just want to be indoors and we can watch movies with Stripe inside!” He says, “Plus you may never know if the fireworks malfunction and causes a fire and turns everything into ash!” He exclaims, Craig almost chuckles at Tweek’s imagination but Craig’s stubbornness wins him. He just really wants to make this special,  _okay?_

“But Honey--” He tries to explain, he gets loss in the words he wants to say---saying that  _staying inside isn’t so special and I want to make this a special day for the both of us_ is too cheesy and Craig  _absolutely_ does  _not_ do cheesy.

“It’s  _okay_ , Craig--  _nggh!_ ” Tweek reassures him, “It doesn’t  _have_ to be a special--  _nghh_ \--activity, all I need is you here and we can have fun on our own---  _nghh!_ ” Tweek says earnestly, but Craig feels like there is something off.

“Tweek, are you hiding something?”

“ _Nggh!?_ ” Tweek exclaims, slightly jumping away from Craig, “I-I don’t--  _gahh!-_ know what you mean!” Craig feels Tweek’s hands tremble as Tweek clutched onto his shirt.

“Tweek.”

“ _Ngggh--_ Craig--”

“Tweek, it’s alright,” Craig tries to say, “You can tell me.”

“ _Ngghh_ ,” Tweek eyes dart around the room, “I-It’s just--What if there’s someone there who is your type? What if you meet them and you like them and you break up with me then if that happens we would have to break up and we would never talk to each other again!” Tweek rambles really fast, his voice getting higher---but good thing that Craig, at this point, has mastered listening to Tweek.

“Tweek, honey, babe,” Craig wraps his arms around Tweek and pulls him closer, he hears a soft  _nggh_ , “It’s okay, alright? We’ve been together for a year now---I don’t like anybody but you. Literally. I mean, think about it; You’re the only one I’ve been with that I can physically be with for a really,  _really_ long time and is the only one I  _actually_ reply to.” He runs a hand into Tweek’s hair to calm his boyfriend down.

Tweek looks up at him, he is biting his lips and Craig is sure it will bleed in a few minutes. Craig sighs softly.

“Why don’t we get Stripe and watch some movies, hmm?” Craig suggests, “I can make us hot chocolate if you want.” Tweek nods slowly. Craig smiles at him and Tweek smiles back.

_Now that’s a great sight._

“B-Besides,” Tweek says,”If you had the guts to do that-- _nghh_ \--- I’d beat  _you_ up first  _before_ beating them up!” Tweek had a playful yet dangerous glint in his eyes.

Craig tries not to fall more for him.

All of the sudden, the door slams open and both boys snaps their sight at the door. Craig sees Tricia standing at the door. She blinks slowly before grabbing the door knob and slamming the door shut as fast as she slammed it open.

Faintly, Craig hears Tricia yell.

_“Mum, Craig and Tweek are having sex!”_

_“Tell them to use some protection!”_ He hears his mum.

“ _Mum says to use protection_!” Tricia yells from the otherside of the door.

_“Fuck you!”_

 

[2]

 

On their second Christmas Eve, Craig and Tweek had been invited by Token for a Christmas Party and a sleepover. The gang had obviously accepted the offer--Clyde for the newest games Token had purchased just a few days ago, Tweek for the amazing coffee makers the Blacks owned, and Craig for the  _ultra HD_ television Token owned in his room. It wasn’t like they had any solid,  _exciting_ plans to do on Christmas Eve other than wait for Christmas---Keyword: Exciting. Tweek and Craig had talked about hanging out and watching red racer the whole day and if Craig could be honest---that is already a great enough plan for him.

But seeing Red Racer on an  _ultra HD_ television is even better---  _perfect_ because Tweek would still be with him.

 _That’s_   _at least_ was the plan. But looking outside the window, Craig realised, the sudden blizzard from yesterday night had decided to fuck with them and said  _No, I won’t let you bastards have fun_  and decided to make the roads impassable by a thick layer of snow. To Craig, it was like the snow is showing him a million  _fuck yous_.

Craig flips the snow off.

_Yeah, fuck you too._

He hears a rustling at his side--- _ah_ , he remembers,  _Tweek’s still here_. Tweek had come over yesterday to watch some Christmas movies with Craig and Stripe. After cupfuls of Hot Chocolate and the sun setting, they had only then realised that there was a blizzard going on outside.

Craig glances at the snow outside.

_Thanks but still, fuck you._

He feels Tweek shift in the mattress again and lets his eyes stray from the snow. Tweek is all huddled up in Craig’s blankets while wearing an ugly christmas sweater that Craig had refused to wear. Tweek seemed to be  _really_ tired---and it’s acceptable. Considering that Tweek had been freaking out over the blizzard for a whole hour or two (or three, maybe?), it must have made him exhausted. Craig feels himself smile fondly as he lies back down, propping his arm, his cheek resting on his hand---as much as he wants to let Tweek have his good night’s sleep, he has to tell him about the situation as early as possible or he’ll freak out.

“Tweek, hey babe,” He slightly pokes Tweek’s cheeks. The blonde slightly scrunches his face up.

 _Cute_.

“Baaaaaaabe,” Craig calls out more, slowly rising his tone while poking Tweek again, “it’s morning already, honey.” He coos. He hears Tweek softly groan and sees him shift to face the other side. Craig faintly hears a ‘ _nghh_ , five minutes’. “Tweek, it’s Christmas Eve and I have some news for you.” Immediately, Tweek sits up, slowly blinking his eyes--clearly disoriented. Craig tried not to laugh on how confused Tweek looks as he tried to recognise his surroundings. His eyes lands on Craig and he squints before crawling by his side and leaning against the noirette.

“Morning Craigggg,” Tweek drawl out, his eyes closing shut. “What were you saying?” He asks softly.

“We won’t be able to go to Tokens, Tweek” The blonde suddenly sits up straight, looking intently at Craig.

“What? Wha-What happened!?” He suddenly inquires, his brows furrowed. Craig just points at the window with his thumb. Tweek straightens his back to peer through the window, a soft groan coming out of his mouth.

Craig sits up, “it’s okay, babe, we can celebrate staying inside and watch some movies or something instead.”

“ _Nghh_ ,” Tweek shakes his head, “I-it’s not that!”

“Then what is it?” Craig lifts a brow.

“I-It’s just,” Tweek fiddles with his fingers,” _Nghh_ \---How will I get home!?” Craig feels a little bit disappointed hit his chest.

 _Scratch that._ Craig feels  _really_ disappointed in that.

Not that, he’d tell that to Tweek.

“Oh,” He just ends up saying, “Well, you can just go back when everything is shoveled,” Craig glances at the window, “Though I’m not quite sure when that’ll be, so you might have to stay here for a while.” He look back at Tweek, who starts to avoid his gaze.

“ _Nghhh_ ,” Tweek starts to open his mouth, as if he wants to say something-- but closes it as soon as he rethinks, biting his lips.

Craig sighs, “It’s okay, Tweek,” He places a hand on Tweek’s shoulders, “You’ll get home soon.” He tries to smile--but if he could be honest, he’d flip Tweek off if he didn’t like the blonde so much. “C’mon, I’ll make you some hot chocolate,” He says as he stands up to head towards the door--but he feels a tug on his sleeve.

“ _Nghhh!_ ” Tweek furrows his eyebrows furthur as he looks at Craig, a pout on his lips, “  _Gah!_ Don’t be s  _tupid_ ,  _Craig!_ ” He says, “I wanna go home because I left my gifts there for you---  _nghh_ \---I’d come back as fast as I could too!” Craig’s eyes widens, “N-not that I--  _nghh!_ \--want to leave here--  _nggh_!”

Craig feels his cheeks heat up and tries his best to neutralise his expression.

_Tweek really is full of surprises._

“Well,” Craig says, holding his hand out, desperately wanting to move on from the discussion, “Let’s go make some hot chocolates together and play with Stripe or something.

Tweek smiles before nodding and taking Craig’s hand.

“Sure!”

* * *

 

Later on, Craig sees Tweek take something out from his bag---a small wrapped gift. Tweek shows it to Stripe before opening it--revealing small Santa clothes  _for Stripe_.

Craig is sooooooooo happy.

 

[3]

 

When their third Christmas Eve rolled around, Craig finds himself on his bed with a snot-filled nose and coughs that were bad enough that he feels it in his chest--- _he feels like dying_. Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but the pounding headache he feels hurts so much---he  _physically_ feels his head pulsating.

Craig groans in an attempt to sit up---but even that renders him too weak to do.

It’s not that  _he does_ feel extra weak--but it’s more at the fact that Craig  _barely_ gets sick. Craig can count the time he actually got a cold or a flu in a single hand. So yes, Craig can vouch on the fact that he  _has_ a perfectly strong immune system---it’s just failing him on this day. Besides that, being able to only experience getting sick by only a few amount of times makes him completely not used to getting sick and blind to all the sensations he had to feel again.

Like how irritating his nose is being--it’s being like a faucet without a stopper.

Craig flips his ceiling off before his hand falls to his side lamely.

 _Fuck this_.

He groans, he is so tempted to send his parents a picture of his middle finger for leaving him alone on a Christmas Eve  _with a flu_ (because he honestly wouldn’t mind being alone if he wasn’t sick). He’d still send a picture of his middle finger--don’t get him wrong--but he just doesn’t have the energy to do so. He is honestly dizzy from dehydration and hunger it isn’t even a joke to him.

 _Man, some drinks and food would be nice._ He thinks to himself, hearing his stomach growl.  _And Tweek’s presence would be nice too_. He feels himself smile,  _yes, really nice_. He feels himself shut his eyes.

 _Fuck this_.

* * *

 

Craig wakes up with the feeling of something wet dripping down his face and hears a soft whine to his side. He slowly opens his eyes, trying to adjust his sight to the light. His head is pounding in pain before looking to the side. His still blurry eyes sees blonde hair and a green dress shirt--- _oh, it’s Tweek._ Tweek is pacing back and forth—clearly haven’t realised that Craig had already woken up.

Craig sighs softly before clearing his throat, “Hey Tweek,” He smiles as he calls out. The blonde jumps and releases a ‘ _gah!_ ’ before dropping his phone.

“C-Craig!” Tweek rushes to his side, phone forgotten on the floor, “ _Nghh_ —Are you alright? How are you feeling?  _Gah!_ You’re not dying are you!?” Tweek bombards him. Craig tries to sit up—Tweek supporting him by the arm.

“It’s okay, Tweek,” He says, his voice raspy. Talking  _hurts_ as he feels it scratch against the back of his throat, feeling supremely dry. Tweek, seemingly noticed this, grabbed the glass of water on the night stand and gave it to Craig. Craig accepts it graciously and began drinking it, feeling the refreshing feeling of finally being rehydrated.

 _I’m never fucking going to get sick again_.

Being sick is too much of a chore as taking care of a sick person. It was the one of the things Craig hated. He remembers the first time he got sick when he was seven or so---he was overjoyed at the idea of staying at home and not going to school. He had planned to watch red racer the whole day.

Which of course, didn’t happen.

He suffered from a severe headache and kept on vomiting everything he ate. He wouldn’t be able to stay awake long enough to even watch an episode of Red Racer. Not to mention, at that time it was summer so it was noticeably hotter than usual, which led to him being sticky and hot all over—and not the good kind.  

Craig hated it.

Granted Craig hated  _a lot_ of things but being sick is surely one of the top fifty or so in his list. Who would even want to subject themselves to that torture? Well, it’s not like people get to choose it, so yeah.

_Fuck you illness!_

Craig suddenly hears the door open—realising that he must have zoned out (which he noticed that happened a lot when he’s sick). Tweek enters the room with a tray in hand, the tray filled with mugs, different types of fruits, and a bowl.

Craig thinks he felt himself drool.

Tweek places the tray on Craig’s lap before going back and shutting the door. He pulls the chair by Craig’s bedside--- _was that there a while ago?_ Craig wonders---and began placing the drinks—  _hot chocolate, coffee, tea, and water_ , Craig notes---on the bedside.

Craig tries to ignore the fluttering in his chest as he watches Tweek take the bowl of porridge and gets the spoon. Tweek scoops out some porridge and blows on it with shaky breaths. Trying steadily, Tweek raises the spoon to Craig’s mouth in which Craig happily accepts.

Craig then coughs---

 _“Gah! Sorry!_ ” Tweek exclaims frantically, placing the bowl on the bedside, “I swear I followed the instructions properly!” Tweek pats Craig on the back as Craig thumps his chest,  _stupid cold_ , “Gah! I hope I didn’t poison you to death! Don’t die!”

Craig raises a hand at Tweek, “It’s”— _coughs_ —“Okay, Tweek, just a little hot, that’s all.” He says—and it’s true. Craig felt like  _dying_ for most of the day but with him being able to rehydrate and eat something, he feels better than before; he feels less like dying, at the least.

Tweek continues to help Craig eat the porridge—which was honestly really endearing, if Craig could say so himself. He’d have to reassure Tweek that  _yes Tweek, your porridge isn’t deadly_ and  _Babe, it’s okay, no need to call the ambulance, it’s just a flu_. Tweek was so worried about him and worried that he might mess up—  _it’s so cute_ , Craig would think and he’d realise a few repetitions later that the flu might have short circuited his brain because surely, there’s a lot more adjectives to describe Tweek other than  _cute_.

But thinking hurts Craig’s head so he decides not to think about it too much, and maybe it’s the flu that’s why he sees flowers all over Tweek and how nice Tweek’s cold hands feel when Tweek touched his face and maybe---

Tweek came back to the room – _did he even leave the room?_ Craig questions again—with Stripe in his hands, but not  _just_ Stripe.

It’s Stripe in an  _elf_ costume.

Craig feels like he’s ready to ascend into heaven and if this image— _Tweek holding an elf-costumed Stripe_ \---would be the last thing he sees when he dies, then so be it.

Craig feels like garbage---no, not garbage.

_What’s that term Tricia called herself when she’s a fan of something? The one these fangirls say?_

Oh right.

Trash.

Craig feels like he’s trash for Tweek.

Maybe he is.

Craig feels himself being lulled to sleep.

* * *

 

Craig wakes up with only a faint headache left and a weight on his chest. He looks down and sees Tweek’s head, his blonde locks forever giving him a bedhead. He is all hunched up and Craig feels his back hurt just by looking at him. Gently tapping on Tweek, he moves slightly to the side to give the blonde some space to crawl on.

“Tweek, move here to the bed,” He says, and Tweek doesn’t complain--the blonde moves with his eyes closed. Lifting the duvet and putting himself on the bed before snuggling to Craig’s side.

Craig hopes Tweek doesn’t get sick for whatever virus is left in him.

Tweek wraps his arms around Craig and the noirette reciprocated the gesture, the the damp hand towel on his forehead falls to the side but Craig could care less.

“You’ve done great, babe,” Craig kisses the top of Tweek’s forehead.

Tweek only responds with a soft snores.

Tweek has really done great.

 

[4]

 

For their fourth Christmas Eve together, Tweek fell sick.

It feels as if the universe is giving Tweek and him a big fuck you year by year. He wouldn’t be surprised if he sees a big middle finger in the sky.

He didn’t see it coming, honestly. He remembers Tweek on the 22nd, the last time they saw each other, being himself--slightly jittery, otherwise excited for Christmas. That may be the reason why he’s so surprised seeing Tweek heaving deep breaths, his eyes squeezed shut. Craig wonders how long Tweek has been in this state.

Tweek had told him that his parents will be manning the cafe for the whole day-- _yet again_ \--so they can freely have fun in his home this time with no disturbance. (Especially now that Craig’s family won’t be going anywhere today, he still honestly gets annoyed at the memory of the first Christmas Eve they shared). As so, Craig had arrived 12pm sharp--- _okay, maybe a little earlier_ \--- as it is what they decided on. Craig tries not to blame himself for not being earlier--- _but he should_. He should have expected something was off when Tweek didn't reply to his messages, but he assumed that it was only because Tweek was busy doing something.

Now, Craig finds himself making some rice porridge---more like reading instructions and  _trying_  to make one, Craig thinks that maybe he should ask Tweek to help him cook sometime soon. If Craig could be honest, he doesn’t exactly have the patience nor care enough to learn how to cook. For all he knows is that he’d be fine eating some take out or some convenience store food. But in situations like this, however, he feels like it would have been better if he knew how to cook something else other than egg and toast. He starts to think how home ec would have been better than shop class when he realises that, that’s the reason why Tweek and he became acquaintances—of some sort—at the time.

Looking at his phone again, he takes a look at what’s next to finish this meal.

 _‘Cover the lid and simmer the rice for 30 minutes.’_  It reads.

Craig feels like this whole recipe is testing his patience that is clearly running out. Craig checks the wall clock and realises he hasn’t checked up on Tweek for a whole thirty minutes.

_Damn meals and their resistance to be made faster._

Craig stands up, taking a pitcher of cold water from the fridge—just in case Tweek had already finished the glass of water Craig placed---and some biscuits and fruits if Tweek felt hungry.

Skilfully being able to open and close the door without the items in his arms and hands falling, Craig places the items on the nearby chair and decided to sit on Tweek’s bed. The noirette takes the damp hand towel on Tweek’s forehead and drops it in the basin by the night stand that is filled with water and ice. Tweek stirs a bit and Craig hopes he doesn’t wake the blonde up. Tweek needs all the rest he needs for a speedy recovery.

Feeling that he might accidentally wet his letterman, Craig takes it off, revealing a T-shirt with a NASA logo with a Christmas hat on the side Tweek got him for Christmas a few years before. He resumes wetting the hand towel before squeezing it of excess water and placing it back on Tweek’s forehead.

Craig sighs. He didn’t know taking care of a sick person would be this hard. When Tricia gets sick, he avoids being in the house at all costs—since he would surely be tasked to do most of the chores. Not to mention, at the time Tweek and he got together, this is the only time Tweek fell completely sick---he’d have the coughs for sure but never a fever or flu.

Craig breathes in, breathing in the scent of burning--- _wait, burning?_

_Oh shit._

Craig runs back to the kitchen downstairs, immediately turning off the stove. He makes a really fast paced wish that he was able to salvage what he cooked.

If all of it went to waste, that would be so bad.

Taking pre-cautions, he lifts up the lid----almost dropping it due to the steam’s temperature—and take a look at what he’s done.

 _Not bad_. Craig thinks, feeling oddly proud of himself.

He lets the porridge cool down for a few minutes before tasting it. He approves of it.  _Not bad for a beginner_. Though, he thinks, he’ll let Tweek decide that. Craig isn’t really sure what rice-porridge should taste like as he only has had that for a very countable number of times in his lifetime.

With a sigh, Craig starts to prepare Tweek’s food.

* * *

 

Craig has already expected the unexpected from Tweek and he is almost 95% sure that he can already expect what Tweek would feel about a certain thing.

This, however, was not part of his expectations.

Tweek is hunched on the bed with Craig’s letterman in his arms and is  _wailing_.

Quietly, Craig closes the door and places the tray onto Tweek’s nightstand. Tweek didn’t seem to hear him since he kept on wailing Craig’s name with a raspy voice.

“Uhm, babe?” Craig said tentatively as he sits on the edge of the bed near Tweek. Tweek slowly looks up, he sniffles before he latches onto Craig, hugging him tight. 

“Craaaaaiiiiig!” Tweek wails, “I’m so glad the gnomes didn’t take you away!”

Craig chuckles, assisting Tweek to lean on the headboard before getting the tray, “The gnomes won’t take me away, babe, don’t worry.” He assures, “Besides, the gnomes want your underwear right? Why would they take me?” He takes the damp hand towel and wipes Tweek’s face.

Tweek furrows his eyebrows at Craig, “Blackmail, Craig, Blackmail!” He says, “Jesus Christ! They can take you away and demand a lot of underwear from me that I can’t give and they’ll never return and then I’ll never be with— _nghh--_  you again!” Tweek shivers as Craig also rubbed him with the towel by the neck.

“It’s okay, Tweek, when I see them I can just step on them or something,” Craig says nonchalantly, letting the towel fall to the basin. He hands Tweek some water which the blonde gladly took.

“Aghhh! I don’t know what I’ll do if that happens!” Tweek scrunches his face, “I don’t want you to leave!”

“Tweek, babe,” Craig puts a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, his other hand taking the empty glass away, “ _Honey_ , I’m here, I won’t leave you, okay?” He places the glass on the nightstand and takes the spoon, “Now go eat.” The sides of his mouth turns up. Tweek nods slowly, accepting the food from Craig.

Tweek hums approval, “This tastes so good!” He says, his eyes sparkling, a smile on his lips, “Did you made this?”

Craig feels himself flush, he nods slowly, “Made it for you.” He simply says, trying not to meet Tweek’s eyes.

“Awww Craig!” Tweek’s cheeks burn awfully pink as he smiles brightly at Craig. “I am soooooo happy!”

Craig only hums in response.

He is too. He’s soooo happy.

* * *

 

When Tweek has finished eating---which, mind you, took an  _hour_  or so--- Craig stands up to go back down the kitchen when he’s stopped by a hand holding his.

“Nggh—don’t go,” Tweek says awfully quiet as he buries his face onto the pillow. Craig can’t blame him, Tweek is probably already sleepy again at this point.

“I’ll just wash the dishes and clean up, Tweek, I won’t go anywhere,” Craig reassure, but Tweek seems to ignore this when he holds onto Craig’s hand tighter.

“Don’t go, the gnomes might get you and eat you,” The blonde responds quietly.

Huffing lightly, Craig kneels down to the floor to be Tweek’s eye level from the bed. “I won’t go for long, okay?” He cups Tweek’s cheek with a hand. Tweek places his hand on top and snuggles onto it.

“You’re warm.” Tweek slowly shuts his eyes.

Craig sighs,  _no need to fight a battle you can’t win_.

He stays with Tweek until the blonde properly falls asleep.

And even as Tweek wakes up, Craig is beside him.

 

            [5]                    

 

 _Finally_ , after years, Tweek and Craig are finally going to celebrate Christmas Eve at Token’s.

“We finally won’t be celebrating in our own houses— _nghh_ —isn’t that exciting!?” Tweek happily says. He is practically vibrating in excitement, every step he makes has a skip to it and his hair bouncing along.

Tweek has been excited-- _hyped_ —over this for far too long. If the jump in his step idn’t an indication, Craig doesn’t know what is. Tweek has been taking careful, extra measures to make sure everything is fine and okay—from their health to the weather, Tweek made sure to keep a good eye on it in order for this plan to completely push through.

Despite having a really fun Christmas Eve for the past few years with only the two of them, they both just had to admit that they also wanted to celebrate it with the gang---even if it’s just this once.

Clyde, especially, has been pestering them about this every year---mainly because he’s always the one who plans the activities with Token’s permission. And with Tweek and Craig gone, monopoly, apparently, wasn’t as fun to play nor was  _uno_. So, according to Token, every year that Tweek and Craig couldn’t go, they would just play with video games the whole day because ‘it doesn’t feel much like a party if it was just us two’.

So they really hoped this will push through.

And it did.

Clyde had gone through a list of activities or games they could all do together—all of the games that they weren’t able to do the past years were inserted in the mess of what Clyde calls a ‘schedule’.

(How could Clyde make something so organised be so messy? It is a complete mystery to Craig).

With Tweek holding his hand and ushering him to walk faster, Craig follows with a ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

 

If Craig could be honest--- he didn’t know  _what_  to expect when they had arrived at the Black’s mansion of a house.

One moment they were making smores, the next is they are all in ugly Christmas sweaters playing monopoly and swearing at each other. Craig is playing as the banker, Clyde had refused to make him join saying ‘ _he’s going to win again, I won’t stand a chance!’_  and apparently, Clyde had forgotten that Tweek is a son of a businessman.

So yeah, Tweek is leading by five properties and Clyde is about to go bankrupt.

Go Tweek.

* * *

 

“This is so fun, isn’t it?” Tweek asks him as he gives a cup to Craig, in which the noirette accepts gladly. Craig sips. It’s hot chocolate.

Good choice, Tweek.

They were currently at the balcony of the Black’s house. Clyde and Token are currently setting up the consoles inside Token’s bedroom.

Craig just hums in response.

“You know how it’s like— _nghh_ —it’s like, a normal hangout at Token’s but because it’s Christmas Eve, it  _feels_  different?” Tweek tries to explain as he shivers, Craig hums in response.

He guesses so. Everything seems to be much grander than usual. From the food, to the ambience, the decorations, to their own way of acting (how Craig is more toned down with flipping off—but he still does it), there is no exact way to pinpoint why it feels special--- it just does.

Craig looks at Tweek.

If Craig could be more honest, he’d say that every day with Tweek is special to him. Them hanging out is normal and a regular occurrence—but that doesn’t mean it can’t be special. Craig feels more calm and reserved when he’s with Tweek---not to mention he apparently is becoming softer  _because_  of Tweek.

Not that Craig minds.

It was really just an offhanded comment from Token and Clyde---Clyde with more on the jabbing side and Token more on the commenting in surprise.

He guesses that it was a comment long overdue.

Craig places his arms around Tweek’s shoulders, startling the blonde. Craig smiles, “Let’s go back?”

Tweek smiles back, “Yeah.”

Just as they entered the room—they were stopped by a Clyde who is vibrating in excitement and Token who is facepalming—as if unsure if he wants to cringe or laugh. Clyde, who is scarily excited, points at the door frame above them.

He and Tweek looks up.

_Is that..?_

“HA!” Clyde exclaims, “You both now have to kiss!” He takes his phone from his pocket, lifting it to his face---not even ashamed of taking pictures of his friends.

“Clyde I don’t think---“Tweek tries to explain.

“Nuh-uh!” Clyde shakes his head, “No excuses!”

“But Clyde—“

“No ‘but’s, Tweek!” Clyde grins smugly. Craig sees Tweek absolutely lost on what to do.

So Craig does what he does best.

He flips Clyde off.

“That isn’t a mistletoe, you idiot.” Craig says, “That’s a cherry.”

“Whaa—“Clyde glares at it in disbelief before looking at Token who just shrugged.

“I tried to warn you, dude.”

“Aww, goddamnit!” Clyde yells frustratingly as he throws himself on the bed, “I support my homosexual friends and this is what I get?” He yells through a pillow, “Being the goddamn president of the Creek fanclub is so hard!”

He hears Tweek bubbling in laughter by his side. Craig feels the corner of his mouth twitch upward before he realises something.

_Wait._

“Clyde what”

 

[-1]

 

Tweek is very much, in love with Craig.

Okay, so you might be thinking ‘of course you gotta be in love with, he is your boyfriend isn’t it?’ and yes yes, as much as that’s true. It  _isn’t_ like that.

This is like, a fucking illness or something.

Like if it was an illness, it would be a terminal one.

His love for Craig started with admiration---he admires Craig for his honesty, rationality, and being able to stay completely calm. He admires Craig in every way the same as why the some of the girls would whisper and giggle when Craig passes by the hallway.

And admiration is just the first stage---so Tweek’s admiration for Craig just started to grow and grow until it’s like cancer cells that won’t stop multiplying, despite the horrific comparison.

So where’s the problem there, you might ask?

There really isn’t any problem, per se.

The problem is, Tweek has  _really_ strong feelings for Craig. It takes over his physical actions--it makes him feel calm when Craig is around, anxious when he isn’t--- and his emotional state. Tweek gets so easily worried and protective of Craig and you don’t even know half of it.

So, ‘ _where is the problem in that?_ ’ you might be impatiently asking.

The problem is, Craig  _hasn’t_ been around Tweek nor  _near_ him for a week now. And that has never happened---since they got together---  _ever._ If Craig is there, Tweek usually would be by his side. If Tweek was there, Craig would be behind or by his side. It’s a buy 1 take 1 sort of deal. It’s like that really nice supermarket deal wherein, if you are a sick and sad bastard and want to return a free item or something, you  _can’t_ return the other and say you don’t want it--  _you have_ to get it. Both of it. It’s an all or nothing sort of thing. You get the gist? Tweek being without Craig or vice versa would be like having an earphone with the other side not working. And we all know how shitty that is.

He and Craig hasn’t hung out for a week.  _A week_. And it’s killing Tweek inside. Okay, granted that Tweek has been doing more hours at the cafe due to the bustling business yada yada and all that reasons he didn’t really listen to his father to. So yeah, it’s reasonable for the both of them to not meet, right?

 _Wrong_. Nope. Nuh-uh.

Every time Tweek has extra shifts in the cafe, Craig would be there. He’d bring his laptop and watch some red racer as he waits for Tweek to finish--occasionally being able to chat for a few minutes or so when there’s extra time. Craig would be there, ordering lots of water or an occasional Matcha Frappe or Hot chocolate, and  _be_ there for Tweek. He’d be sitting on that that chair right in front of the counter to be closer to him.

 _And even the goddamn customers knows that_.

It’s as if there’s an invisible  _‘THE CHAIR HERE IS FOR CRAIG TUCKER’S BEAUTIFUL ASS ONLY’_  due to the way the customers seem to  _not_ take chair despite it being sorta crowded. It’s so hard to believe that a mass number of people would actively avoid sitting on that chair that Tweek  _had_ to check if there was a sign indicating that it was Craig’s chair.

But of course he found nothing. 

And just like that, it also felt like  _nothing_. Like the table is just an empty space. It’s as if it’s a hollow part of the coffee shop that needs to be filled in by something--  _or someone_.

But of course, he didn’t pay no mind to it.

 _Blergh_.

He’s Tweek Tweak. He would of course pay mind to it. So yes, that is where the problem lies.

Tweek has yet to sleep properly in a week as Craig isn’t even responding through texts--when normally, Craig would reply as fast as he could! Tweek would be worried if he doesn’t see Craig in school-- _but he does_. He just can’t go up to talk to him because Craig seems to be avoiding him like plague. Not to mention, the mismatched schedules doesn’t even help.

Okay, so now you’re probably wondering  _“then why don’t you ask help from Token and Clyde?”_ and that’s also a problem---Tweek already has!

He had texted Token, on the first day that Craig hadn’t replied to him in 24 hours, at three in the morning about Craig. Token, or also known as ‘Mommy dearie’ in his phone, only replied with a ‘Maybe he’s just busy? Idk Tweek, I’d help you out but it’s 3am.’ and Tweek couldn’t blame him since Token has a really amazing night schedule like the good boy he is.

 _So of course_ , Tweek runs to the  _opposite_ of Token---  _Clyde_. Clyde, or also known as “the great dig bick(hahagotchu)’ on his phone, replied saying how Craig doesn’t even look or sound different---much less, acting different. At least that’s what he said before he said, ‘he still a robot u kno, nothng dffrnt’.

Tweek remembers how he listed the times and ways Craig  _wasn’t a robot_ and sent it to Clyde.

For extra measure, he also asked Craig if he was secretly a robot or a terminator or something.

He wishes Craig would say no,  _but of course_ Tweek gets no reply.

Tweek tries not to feel a little bit lonelier and sadder every time.

(He also tries to ignore the voices in his head.)

So now, being Christmas Eve, Tweek decided to end thing mess with Craig once and for all and settle it like adults. Tweek knows that Craig is the absolute worst shit when it comes to communication, so Tweek has to be the one who initiates it first.

Simple, right?

Wrong again!

Tweek wouldn’t be himself if he wasn’t paranoid and anxious as balls when he starts feeling himself steadily approach Craig’s house. Just like always, he feels something bad might happen and he is absolutely not ready for it.

But he does anyways--it’s Christmas Eve for fucks sake! This is one of the holidays they celebrate together by tradition. It wouldn’t just feel right if they didn’t.

Mustering up the courage, Tweek huffs before making a beeline to the Tuckers’ residence.

He feels himself falter a little when he reaches the door--but he rings the doorbell anyways because time wasted is time wasted not being with Craig. He waited for an answer, but didn’t get one so Tweek rings the doorbell again.

The door swings open, revealing a person Tweek has never seen before.

“Why hello there!” The guy says, quite happily for an adult in south park, “Who do we have here?” The guy smiles.

“Nghh---I-I’m looking for Craig,” Tweek replies, feeling the jitters spread around his body.

“Craig?” The guy frowns, “There’s no Craig here, boy.”

“ _nghhh_ \---gAH!” Tweek exclaims, “w-what do you mean there isn’t!?” Tweek feels his heart rate increase, his thoughts racing. “I’m looking for Craig Tucker! He lives here!”

Suddenly, the guy has a look of recognition in his face, “Ah! The Tuckers!” Tweek feels relief--”They just left this morning to denver, did they not tell you?” Tweek feels himself fall silent. “We were just able to conversate for a while before we moved in, see?” The guy points to his the boxes behind him with his thumb.

Tweek felt rigid, felt like he was stuck there in his place with his heart running out from his chest---ripping his insides in the process.

_Craig’s left._

Tweek releases a shaky breath as he tries to wrap his mind around it.

 _Craig’s left to Denver_.

Tweek feels like he’s about to vomit. Frantically, He breaks out into a sprint towards home, barely noticing the people around him and almost bumping into them. He rushes inside and into his room, locking the door behind him before feeling his legs give away.

_Craig’s gone._

_No, no, Craig's not gone, that can't be right._

Tweek won't believe it, of course.  _It can't be true_.

He tries to fiddle with his phone, clearly in distress as he tries to make sense of what's happening and tries to call Craig. It rings a few times---for it to only head straight to voicemail. A type of voicemail that Craig didn't even bother to customise. The machinated sound feels like it's mocking Tweek for not being able to contact Craig.

_Did Craig know? Did he purposely didn't tell him?_

Tweek tries to do this a couple more times before he starts hearing his own anguished whines and seeing his phone wet with heavy drops of tears. He clutches his chest, as if trying to prevent the pain from spreading further--but it’s too late. Tweek feels like his heart and lungs was just ripped out of him as he feels a dull ache spread to his limbs. He hears himself sobbing, hears himself grasping for his own breathes. He tries to take a deep breathe but it leaves him choking on his own gasps.

_Is Craig okay?_

Tweek is very, very much in love with Craig. But he didn’t know that being in love comes with a price he didn’t know if he could pay.

 

[+1]

 

Despite the cold winter weather and the snow outside falling gracefully to the piles of snow that Tweek would surely be tasked to shovel out, Tweek felt quite energised for the day---even if he only got a minimum of three hours of sleep, in which it was a thing he had already gotten used to. He discards his duvet to the side, the warmth and softness of his bed will be missed, surely, but not as much as the feeling of hot coffee---or hot cocoa, maybe---to warm him up.

Tweek takes his phone from its confinements under his pillow and leaves his room with years of practiced quietness to not wake up his parents that is surely still asleep---and would still be as there is no particular need for the shop to open. Besides, they are still tired from their activities last night.

Tweek uses his phone’s flashlight to light his way as he slowly maneuvers through the room--- _who knows what’s in the dark?_ A voice in the back of his mind whispers---each step is practiced with carefulness and Tweek is determined not to fuck up and make any noise, as he would honestly like to treasure the silence their house has as of the moment.

Not that their household is a generally loud one---in comparison to the other households in south park---- Tweek just got used to the chattering sounds of the customers in the café and the sound of the register opening and closing, the coffee machine grinding the beans and the machine brewing, the door chimes chiming when a customer enters or leaves that when he’s left in a silent room—such as his own room---it’s both a blessing and a curse.

But today is a generally good day---as he wants to believe, getting into the Christmas cheer---so Tweek refuses to make his mind run five thousand miles an hour and tries to find his center.

He enters the kitchen and starts brewing his coffee, but not without contemplating if he should drink hot chocolate instead, he doesn’t want the hot chocolate to remain untouched and expire again, after all.

Despite not making hot chocolate on a regular basis—or  _just making it_ in general—he can’t seem to stop buying a pack at least once a year. Jesus and Satan knows when’s the last time he  _even_ drank hot chocolate.

 _It was when Craig made you one the morning after your last sleep over when you were fourteen,_ A voice at the back of his mind says, almost mockingly.

 _Shut up_ , Tweek replies, ignoring that bitter, dull ache in his chest.

The smell of coffee pulls him out of his thoughts, the scent calming him down.

 _But not as good as Craig did—and that’s without coffee!_ The same voice mocks.

 _Shut up_ , He says again.

But Tweek knows there’s no stopping. Despite it being almost three years, he can’t seem to forget about him. It’s like a curse. For every happy or sad moment Tweek is in, he would immediately want to tell Craig all about it. Craig would used to listen to Tweek’s stories with such strong feelings and emotions behind his eyes, despite his face looking as neutral as possible. Sometimes there would be a small from or a slight smile placed on his lips, depending on what kind of story Tweek would tell, and it would make Tweek’s heart run faster than his mind.

And sometimes, Craig would used to smile at Tweek---a smile that he barely shows anyone but him--- and it would used to make Tweek’s cheek heat up and his chest fill with warmth. He would used to feel like his heart just jumped to his throat and all he wants to do is shower Craig with all of the words of love and adornment he knows.

And sometimes, he does did. He says all of the impulsive thoughts of love in his throat—as surely his mind had stopped working at that moment—and he honestly means each and every one of them. It’s It was such a warm feeling that could beat a blizzard.

A feeling that he only feels felt when he’s he was with Craig and it’s it was exhilarating.

Tweek sighs.

So much for getting into the Christmas cheer, he thinks.

* * *

 

[8:04]

Clyde: dnt wrry Tweek! our gft will b ther soon! ;)

Token: Really sorry we couldn’t come, Tweek. Hopefully you’ll like the present enough!

Clyde:  yh like it enuf to do naughty things with it ;) ;) ;) ;)

Token: Clyde, please.

 

Tweek laughs, despite feeling a little disheartened by the absence of his friends on movie night just a few days before Christmas. They planned to do so much today---well, Tweek did.

Tweek stops laughing.

_Clyde, what._

 

[8:06]

Tweek: pLEASE DONT TELL ME ITs A DILDO !!

Token: Don’t worry Tweek, it’s not.

Clyde: or is it???? ;) ;) ;)

Tweek: CLYDE! wHAT IF my PARENTS SEE?? I DONT HAVE PLACES ANYMORE TO HIDE THEM!!!

Clyde: that porn mag ws frm @ Kenny!

Clyde: tho

Clyde: i mean

Clyde: i dnt mind getting it frm u if u dnt want it ;)

 

 _Of course, Clyde._ Tweek already feels like rejecting the gift--whatever it may be. Considering it's Clyde, Tweek is just expecting the worse--honestly. More so that Clyde is close to Kenny---he is bound to get something perverted or illegal. Either drugs, or sex toys, honestly.

But then again, if Token is also in the idea too, doesn't that mean it's probably safe? Token is the mom of the group after all. Token wouldn't let Tweek get anything illegal if he could help it.

_...Right?_

 

 Well, all he could hope for right now is that, that gif hopefully won't send him to jail.

* * *

Okay,  _Jail_  is optional. As far as Tweek goes in his current dilemma right now.

Apparently, Clyde and Token thought that sending  _Craig Tucker_  to his home--on a Christmas Eve is a good idea. He is apparently their ' _gift_ '.

Which leads him into this situation. Craig is sitting cross legged on his bed right now, his handsome, motherfucking face is looking at him with a neutral look on his face.

He has never wanted to punch someone so hard right now while also wanting to kiss them thoroughly as much as he does with Craig right now.

When Tweek had opened the door at exactly eight 'o clock  _in the evening_ , it had taken time for him to register who the guy in front of him was. Craig had grown--- _really_  grown. Tweek estimates that Craig is probably six foot something. Slightly longer hair, sharper jaw, piercing eyes---he's practically the book model for the ' _silent but deadly'_  type in anime!

Curse him and his fucking genes making Tweek want to jump on him.

But what probably hurts more is that, Craig is wearing the red and white letterman jacket and chullo hat Tweek gave him. Back then, the letterman used to be  _way_  too big on Craig--but now it's just the right size; it was as if the gift was meant for  _t_ _his_  Craig.

As much as Tweek is angry---there is no denying that he still loved the boy with all his heart. He still misses him so, so much. He can't deny that his heart pounded when he realised that it was Craig he's looking at.

Getting no response from Clyde  _and_  Token, Tweek decides to confront the problem instead.

"So, Craig," Tweek hisses as he stood in front of the noirette who just stared at him, "What brought you here?"

"You." He replies with no hesitation.

"HA!" Tweek exclaims, feels his chest clench, "Me?" He laughs self-deprecatingly, he paces in the room, "Don't mess with me! If you came back for me--you would have done that two years ago!"

"It's not like I wanted to leave you," Craig honestly says---Tweek can say 'honestly' because  _goddamnit_  he can still read Craig and differentiate the types of tones in his monotonous voice and his expressions on his face, "It was sudden for us too." 

 _Sudden?_  Tweek almost laughs. Tweek wanted to spat at Craig for saying that.

Tweeks purses his lips, his tears threatening to throw out, "But you could have still  _said_  something!" Tweek sobs, "You could have--You could have  _done_  something!" Tweek feels his own hands in his scalp again---an unconscious habit he thought he had grown out of--and pulled on his hair, " _It's not fair_  you know!? I kept waiting for you to call and  _explain_  what the fuck was going on and---and," Tweek's thoughts swim in his mind, he feels warm hands hold his own; making him let go of his hair. "It--it just, It just hurts a lot, you know?" Tweek bites his lip, averting Craig's gaze, "And it still does!"

Tweek suddenly feels himself get crushed against Craig's chest--he tries to fight it but Craig's hold is too strong and tight.

"It's not like," He hears Craig say--so quiet it's almost like a murmur, "It's not like I was happy being away from you too," Tweek hears a certain rasp in Craig's voice.

Tweek realises,  _of course I'm not the only one who's hurt._

They are idiots.

But that doesn't stop the tears that fell from Tweek's eyes, Tweek grabbed onto Craig, holding him tightly---not wanting him to go. He feels himself shake from all the sobbing and gasping, his legs weak from the dull ache it gets every time he feels his chest clench.

Craig leads them to Tweek's bed and lets Tweek sit on it, but not removing Tweek's hold of him.

"It's okay, Tweek," Tweek feels Craig's fingers on his scalp, the movement relaxing him, "I'm here now."

"You said that back then too."

"Well, I'm here to stay---being legal and all." Craig plays with Tweek's hair, "I'm here until you get tired of me."

Tweek punches Craig on the thigh, "Then you can go now, I'm tired of you, Stupid Craig."

Craig winces slightly, "Wow Thunder Geek, you really have been practicing your punches, huh?"

"I worked hard so I'm able to punch you, be proud."

"I am. I'm glad you thought of me." Craig sounds so sincere and genuine it made Tweek's heart flutter.

"Stupid Craig," Tweek looks up at Craig, "I missed you."

In the tiniest of smiles, but the softest of eyes, "I missed you too," Craig replies.

Embarrassed, Tweek retreats his hands to himself, "I'm still angry, you know?"

Craig hums, sitting beside him, "I have my whole life with you here to make up for it."  He looks up, "What's with the mistletoe?" Craig asks.

Turning away, "Dad said you might come through the window--he says that every year-- so he places one 'just in case' " Tweek explains, using his fingers to air quote his dad.

Craig chuckles, "At least they aren't cherries this time, huh?" Craig smirks.

Tweek nods, "At least not cherries."

As a mistletoe sits on top of them, Craig ties a little red string onto Tweek's finger. Tweek's heart pounds fast--- _what---_

"This," Craig starts, red dusting his cheeks, "is a sign of promise--a promise of love that I shall give you eternally." Tweek feels his cheeks heat up. "This will connect the both of us, no matter where we are, it is a promise that we will see each other again, if life decides to separate us." He stares into Tweek's eyes, Tweek can't stop looking at Craig's blue orbs, the eyes that he had missed so much, "This is a sign of my love to you--and only you."

Tweek feels like he's going to cry--but he doesn't want to. "How long have you been practicing that?" Tweek jests.

"Two years." Craig says, with no hesitation.

Tweek laughs.

"Took you long enough," He smiles, "Welcome home, Craig."

Craig smiles warmly, "Yeah, I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I didn't know if I was able to finish this on time. I'm glad it did.  
> This is also my first time writing for the fandom and for creek !!
> 
> [ My Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/tiramisseun) | [ My tumblr ](https://tiramisseun.tumblr.com)


End file.
